


Grimdark John Makes A Move

by spectralspices



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralspices/pseuds/spectralspices
Summary: John is Depressed and can't figure out how to function on some days. Karkat and Dave are both UBER BOTTOMS and they're gay enough to want to get taken to poundtown by John (Individually or a threesome or a polycule), but aren't quite ready to actually mention that to the Big Bara Heir of Breath himself. Luckily for both sides, Rose has figured out how to give others a variation of the Grimdark state that she totally didn't develop to make Kanaya into a super-dom, and in a moment of impulsive thinking grants that same boon to John.You can guess how that ends up.





	Grimdark John Makes A Move

“So like...how did...grimdark feel?” John floated around Rose’s living room slowly as a bad horror movie played on her TV. It was a carapacean-lead attempt to recreate one of Lovecraft’s horror stories as vaguely recounted by Rose herself called SHADOW OVER INMOUTH. While John wore his Godtier, Rose was lounging in one of Kanaya’s larger shirts and a pair of regular PJ pants. 

“Like the trauma of seeing my mother dead in front of me and allowing the eldritch energies of a host of writhing metaphysical masses of flesh to flow through me.” 

“So…”

She tossed another handful of popcorn in her mouth. “Not fun. Though it sort of...deadened the feelings of despair. I believe I would’ve been a shaken mess if not for the influx of power. Honestly, I should probably go to therapy.”

“Rose, there isn’t a therapist in the universe that’s qualified to treat us.” John laughed lightly, before the mirth faded, the both of them making the same exact “Hmrn” noise as they considered the depth of their traumas. 

“Why do you ask?” Rose heard the sound of her lovely wife walking back from their blanket hamper with two large comforters. 

“Well, uh...I was just sort of wondering about it because I’ve been thinking about all the shit we went through recently, and I realized that you were just sort of trucking along all dark-gray and babble-y.”

Kanaya tilted her head slightly. “What are you two talking about?” She threw the blankets out and slipped under them, cuddling up against her smaller wife. 

“John was simply inquiring about my experience as an avatar for the HorrorTerrors. John...I know you’ve struggled with this sort of thing in the past.” Rose handed the bowl of popcorn to Kanaya as she arched her fingers like a 90s anime villain. “Would you like to try the experience of being Grimdark? In my research of various magics and magycks with a y-c-k, I’ve found the necessary components to induce a similar state to Grimdark in others.”

John landed, eyes wide under his glasses. “Seriously?” After a moment, he furrowed his eyebrows. “Why.” 

“Why what?”

“Why were you looking for a way to make other people Grimdark.”

Rose laughed, suddenly shifting her gaze from John’s face as Kanaya suddenly stiffened where she sat, a nervous smile spreading across her face.    
“Well, that is to...say, considering the innate complexities of-”

“You guys wanted to make Kanaya a rougher dom so you figured out how to make her Grimdark.” John stated bluntly. Despite his usual obliviousness, knowing Rose for as long as he had gave John certain insights into what she was all about. Rose placed both hands on her face and groaned, prompting Kanaya to sigh. “Essentially, yes.” 

John chuckled to himself and opened his arms. “Since I don’t really need to dominate anyone, why not hit me with it to see if it fixes my whole mental health thing?” 

“That isn’t how it works…” Rose groaned out, but peeked from between her fingers. “However…”

“However?” 

“We could use it like a Super Saiyan thing.” 

John blinked blankly. 

“As a boost to your ability to do things that allows you to function on your worst days better than you would otherwise. Does that sound amenable?”    
“Yyyyeah sure.” John held his arms out at his sides. “...I’m not sure if I should, like, be in a special position, or-” 

Rose summoned forth one of her needles and flicked it at him, a ball of black energy shooting out and directly into his chest. John felt like he had just eaten an entire jar of peanut butter at once, a tightness in his chest that spread to his...well, everything. But suddenly, it just disappeared. He looked at his hands, finding that they were darker, gray and-Holy shit. He just felt...NOT DEPRESSED. John felt himself begin laughing, standing tall as he flexed both arms, his pale-white eyes and hair juxtaposing his new skintone as he looked into one of the many mirrors owned by the couple. 

“I feel  **AMAZING!!** I’m going to fuck Dave RIGHT NOW!!”

Rose turned her head slightly, starting to question what exactly her best friend had just said before he suddenly *Pop*’d out of reality, presumably off to do exactly that. 

Kanaya gently rubbed her back, sighing as Rose fell face first into her hands and screamed to herself. 

“There, there...you had no way of knowing.”

“Why not? Why the fuck WOULDN’T that be his first reaction?!”

“Well-”

“I’M TALKING NONSENSE!!! THAT WAS NONSENSE!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!! WHY WAS THAT THE FIRST THING HE THOUGHT OF?!” 

“Knowing Dave and Karkat, they’ll probably be into it.” 

Rose looked up from her double facepalm, considering for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, actually.” She pressed play on the movie again and leaned into Kanaya more. 

 

Dave Strider...was the biggest bottom in all of Paradox Space. Google a picture of him not drawn by someone horny, and you’ll be overwhelmed by the Bottom Energies that  _ will _ radiate off of your computer screen. He was trans, black, and abused for most of his life by a creep with a sword. When he reached Godtier, he emerged from the enormous burning cauldron of the Green Sun in an ideal body-Exactly like his old one, but without the scars. You know the rest of his story-Meteor, meet Karkat, fall in love with the second biggest bottom in all of paradox space (not named Jake English) and live together on Earth C. They were happy together...but had one thing that they both pretty much accepted. They wanted nothing to do with anyone else sexually OR romantically…

Unless it was John Egbert, The Only Top They Knew. They had a mutual agreement that if John ever flirted slightly or straight up asked about them, whoever was the subject had carte-blanche to fuck him, and then bring him into the relationship so the other could fuck him. And then they both would fuck him. 

Dave was at home, waiting for Karkat to return from yet another bureaucracy-related trip that he seemed to find more fulfilling than even his most sordid of romance novels. He had found himself watching Gurren Lagann-or, it was this universe’s version of Gurren Lagann. He was in it. It was...weird. 

Of course, he stopped paying attention when John teleported in front of him, hands on his hips , skin dark gray, glowing with eldritch energy, his fat ten inch cock rock hard and right in Dave’s face as a confident smirk danced across his lips.

“Hey Dave! You’re going to start sucking my dick right now.”  

Dave blinked a few times, staring silently at his best friend in the world. He silently reached up, removed his shades, and placed his other hand on John’s hips as he placed the precious personal article on the couch behind him. 

“...Okay.” Dave dived in, wrapping his lips around John’s delicious, dominant cock, swirling his tongue around the head as he slowly bobbed his head back and forth. John’s large hand pushed into his hair, making him move further down with every push further down his length. This was heaven-being randomly dominated by a big bara hot dude who just fucking teleported into your living room? Thats the fucking  _ TOPS _ . Heheh. Tops.

“Good boy...you must not get much dick, huh?” John leaned his head back slowly, sighing happily. 

Dave popped off to comment/snark, but was forced back down. 

“Your  _ MASTER _ didn’t tell you he was satisfied, did he? Keep sucking.” Dave felt his entire body shudder, his pussy throbbing as he practically melted into  _ His Master’s _ hands. That was a new kink he learned about today!! What the fuck!! 

John fucked his mouth for a while, taunting and teasing more and more, Dave lavishing his cock in as much worship as he could, soon deepthroating it every time he went down. Thank god for a lack of a gag reflex. Or...thank John, because John technically made him. Suddenly, said ectobiologist yanked him back, letting Dave admire the glistening member he’d been introducing to his tonsils for the last infinite stretch of forever/last five minutes.

“Now, does Master’s Pet want cum on his face...or in his pussy?” 

Dave felt all of his natural wordplay fall apart, and he whimpered, trying to avoid John’s gaze.

“You need to answer Master, or he’ll have to... _ punish you _ .” 

Dave said something to the effect of “punishmepunishmepunishmepunishme” as John sat down on the couch, lifting him like a ragdoll and placing him across his legs. 

“Not much of one if you beg me for it…” John yanked Dave’s boxers down with his right hand, moving his left to Dave’s mouth. 

“ **Suck** .” 

Jesus christ, John, did you wanna give the guy an oral fixation? Because that’s what he was getting. As he sucked, the impact of John’s broad palm against his ass made his entire body jolt and his pussy moisten. 

“That’s  _ one _ .”

Another smack, and Dave was shaking, feeling like he was in a daze. The sting faded into a throbbing that seemed to keep spreading, a dull heat that was overwhelming him. 

“ _ Two _ .” 

Yet another, making Dave’s legs straighten out and his thighs shudder. He mumbled “P-Pleashh…” around John’s fingers, lazily swirling his tongue around the digits

“ _ Three _ . And please  _ what _ , pet?” John pulled his fingers away, making Dave feel a moment of sadness before he could talk. 

“Cum...in my pussy, p-please.” Dave raised his ass slowly, wiggling it-half involuntarily, as his hips were shaking rather severely. John regarded him fondly for a moment before disappearing, leaving Dave bent over the couch. Before he could stand up, try to calm himself and deal with his disappointment, John was behind him, his fat cockhead pressing against his hungry pussylips, hands on his breasts playing with his all-too-sensitive nipples. Dave’s voice trilled into a sharp squeak, freezing as John’s voice took on a husky whisper as it danced into his ear. 

“You want me to knock you up, don’t you?” 

“Fuck me full of your thick hot baby batter jesus christ put a bun in this oven you goddamn grayscale superfreak pound my brains out make me legally braindead with your fat schlong perform delicate brain surgery with this megadick and revive me so you can fuck my brains out again and then do it to karkat because you KNOW he’s a freak we’ve been working up the courage to try and ask you to be a part of this relationship for five fucking weeks and I cannot tell you how goddamn exscatitc I am to not have to deal with that awkward-as-shit-conversation now that you’re here to claim my babybox like a yukon gold prospector finding gold in them thar hills.” 

John stopped for a second. “...That is a yes, right?”

“ **FUCK YES JUST DO IT ALREADY** ”

“Alright alright yeesh.” Dave could HEAR the eyeroll in that statement as his face was pushed against the couch cushion, his nipples were pinched and played with and flicked, and John rammed his cock inside. That last part was what made Dave orgasm right away, moaning at the intense feeling of a well-lubed cock pumping deep and hot inside his well-lubed pussy. 

“Take your master’s cock, slut!” 

All Dave could do is moan and whine, rolling his hips back into John’s powerful thrusts. It was like heaven, finally meeting someone who just wanted to make him a knocked up fuckpet. Had he always always wanted that? No. But he’d always wanted it for tens of minutes since John arrived to start doing that. 

The moment John’s teeth sank into his shoulder unexpectedly, Dave had another orgasm, spasming and pulsing around John’s thick cock as it pumped in and out...John’s thrusts were getting shorter, faster, and harder...he was about to  _ cum inside _ …

“BREED!! YOU!!” John slammed in one final time in the midst of Dave’s second orgasm, and the Knight of Time felt a heat spurting inside him, filling him,  _ seeding _ him. John’s grip on him slowly pulled away, his cock softening slowly inside Dave. 

‘T-That was...a-amazing…” Dave turned his head to look back, finding that John’s face was looking rather...sleepy.

“Ohh...wow, uh...grimdark...is actually really, really-” He paused to yawn, stretching out and showing his stomach as he did. “-REALLY...tiring.” John’s eyes fluttered a bit, the gray slowly fading out until he flopped back, snoring loudly and pulling his cock free from Dave’s pussy. The Strider remained, still unable to properly stand up just yet. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Karkat holding a bag of groceries. 

“HEY DAVE, I JUST GOT BACK AND THOUGHT I’D STOP BY THE STORE-” He stopped, staring at the scene. Dave, disheveled and leaking cum, half naked and bent over their couch. John flopped onto their floor, unconscious with a half-boner leaking the rest of a load. 

“HOLY SHIT DID YOU-”

Dave nodded weakly, smiling as he gave his boyfriend a big thumbs up.

Karkat dropped the groceries to throw both hands in the air. “FUCK YES!!! IT’S MY TURN NEXT!” 

“Hell yeah, dude.” 

Surprise motherfuckers this was a JohnDaveKat fic. 


End file.
